Love Makes the (demigod) World Go Round
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: Haha. Weird title, but this is just a series of one-shots for Valentines Day. I'll post one every week and the last one will be posted on Valentines Day! Percy, Frank, and Jason forget about Valentines Day. What will they get the girls? And what will the girls do about not getting anything? Frank/Hazel Jason/Piper Percy/Annabeth Leo
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! So I thought I'd do a 4-shot for Valentines Day! I'll post one every week until Valentines Day and the last one will be posted on that very day! :) I know a lot of you guys might not like my pairings but let's all be nice and pretend this is how it's supposed to be! REVIEW and pleeeaaasssee check out my other stories and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own is $2.53 and a horse!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Frank**

I was up at 6 o'clock in the morning. Last night it had totally hit me that today would be Valentines Day.

I had completely forgotten because of that quest Hecate sent me, Jason, Percy, and Leo on.

Now, I had no idea what I was going to do for Hazel and I had a feeling she was going to kill me!

The camp was supposed to have dance tonight and Hazel will probably be so hurt that I won't even have a date for it!

Stupid quests.

The Poseidon cabin that I was sharing with Percy while I stayed at Camp Half-Blood (I did _not _want to stay in the Ares cabin) was dark, but I managed to slip on a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt and some jeans. Then I walked out.

I wasn't really worried about the harpies because it's not very early in the morning, and a few people were already awake.

I walked, not even thinking about where I was going, and thought about what I should do about Hazel.

I couldn't think of anything that I could buy that would be good enough. I mean, I couldn't just give her a bracelet! That would never be enough! I kept thinking of different things but none of them just seemed significant enough. It was so frustrating!

I hadn't even realized that was walking into the forest until I was at the end of a river in front of a limestone cliff: Bunker 9. And it was open.

I cautiously walked in.

I stopped in surprise when I saw Leo in there. Wait, why was I surprised? Leo's the only one who can open Bunker 9! I shook my head to clear the jumbled thoughts.

"Leo?" I called to him.

He jumped in surprise, pulling a hammer from his tool belt and raising it threateningly.

"Whoa!" I said, stepping back and raising my hands in a gesture of surrender.

He sighed in relief and lowered his, er, hammer when he realized it was me.

"Jeez Frank! Don't do that to me!" he exclaimed, faking a heart attack.

"Drama Queen," I muttered.

"So, what brings you here? Have you come to seek advice from the Great One (aka me)? Or you can call me Hot Stuff, or Mr. Awesomeness, or Chick Magnet, or-"

"I'll just stick with Leo, thank you very much," I interrupted him.

"Are you sure because-"

"Leo!" I complained.

"Okay! Jeez! Lighten up, it's Valentines Day! What's got you so snappy?"

I sighed. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes, but first you have to call me 'The Greatest and Most Awesome Person'," he said, dead serious.

"LEO!" I boomed, but he didn't even flinch.

"FRANK!" he mocked in my tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Gods Leo, you are _so_ aggravating! But fine. Leo Valdez is The Greatest and Most Awesome Person. Happy now?" I said the words as if they caused me great pain. Which they kinda did.

"Very!" he said happily. "Leo Valdez at your service!"

"Can you help me think of something to get Hazel for Valentines Day?"

He stared at me.

"Seriously dude? You haven't gotten her anything yet?!"

"Well lost track of time because of that stupid quest! So what should I get her?"

"Oh that's obvious," he said, as if I were a stupid little kid.

"Um, care to elaborate?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I was not prepared for what he was going to say next.

"Kiss her," he stated simply.

I stared blankly at him for one, two, three...

"Come on, Zhang! It's not rocket science! As far as I know, you haven't kissed her yet and since there's nothing in the world that you can buy that would be good enough for her you should kiss her!"

Four, five, six...

SLAP!

"OW!" I screamed like a little girl.

Leo cracked up.

"VALDEZ!" I yelled. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You were in a state of shock! Your eyes were getting so wide it looked like it hurt! I thought I'd put you out of your misery!" he defended himself, but to me it looked like he rather enjoyed slapping me.

"You were putting me out of my misery by causing me pain?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You got it! Wow, you're not as stupid as I thought you were. Now I can change your status from 'biggest idiot' to just plain 'idiot'," he said laughing.

I lunged at him but he easily side-stepped me and then shoved me out of the place. I turned to walk back in, but got the door slammed in my face.

"Your welcome!" I heard Leo yell from inside.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

When I walked out of the forest, and saw that most people were up by now. My stomach grumbled so I decided to go get some breakfast.

I sat next to Percy, who was looking very angry.

"What's wrong Perce?"

"Annabeth is going to _kill_ me!"

"Why?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then he leaned in.

"I forgot it was Valentines Day!" he whispered urgently. "It was all because of that stupid quest Hecate sent us on that meddle with time or whatever. I _still _don't get this whole time thing! What are you getting Hazel?"

I looked down.

"I... uh, forgot to get her something too," I admitted sheepishly.

Percy grinned.

"Yay! Now I won't be the only one! Jason forgot, too!"

I groaned. "Great. Now we'll have 3 angry girls out to kill us because we forgot about Valentines Day."

Percy paled. "I forgot about that. Oh gods... Annabeth's scary enough. But her teaming up with Hazel and Piper? We're screwed."

"That pretty much sums it up. And you know what's ironic? Leo is the only one us who didn't forget! And he doesn't even have a girlfriend!"

I looked over Percy's shoulder and paled.

"Uh Percy? Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper at 12 o'clock! Run!"

We quickly got up and acted like we never saw them.

Percy went to the beach and I walked around. For the rest of the day. Avoiding Hazel. Nice.

The day was agonizing fast. It was soon time for the dance.

I nervously fidgeted with some of my bows, feeling the urge to shoot someone with them.

I saw Hazel walking towards me in a beautiful black dress. It had bright blue, yellow, and pink swirly flower designs on it. She was gorgeous. And she was going to absolutely hate me.

I looked down at myself. I was just wearing my best pair of jeans with a white shirt.

"Hi Frank!" Hazel called, looking very excited.

"Uh yeah, hey Hazel!"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not! W-why would you think that?" I stuttered.

She studied me, but let it go.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting!" she said, tugging at my hand.

"Great," I said weakly.

We walked, well Hazel sort of skipped, over to the campfire.

She was babbling the whole time.

"Frank isn't this place great? I love it! I mean, I love Camp Jupiter and all, but this is a really nice change! They give you so much freedom! And that rock climbing wall is really cool! Have you been to the beach yet? Can you believe Reyna actually decided to come? And Octavian? You should have seen the look on Travis and Conner's faces when they saw him murdering that teddy bear!"

Hazel was talking really fast and acting really hyper which wasn't like her at all. She's usually the quiet, conservative girl of the group. But honestly, I wasn't really going to complain. Anything to keep her off the topic of Valentines Day.

As we ate our food and talked some more about camp.

"Demigods!" Chiron yelled to get our attention. We all fell silent.

"A week ago, a handful of campers from Camp Jupiter came here. They have hopefully enjoyed their stay here and made some friends. They are welcome back here anytime. Unfortunately, most will be leaving tomorrow except for the select few who have decided to stay temporarily. Now, on this Valentines Day, in honor of our newfound friendship, we will be playing the Roman War games! You have ten minutes!"

Everyone started talked excitedly.

After about 10 minutes everyone started to leave and put their armor on.

"Campers! Romans will defend and Greeks will be on the offense! Although, a few people have switched sides to even out the numbers," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. That can't be good. "Game starts on the horn!"

I ran over to the Roman side, but Hazel turned towards the Greeks.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm fighting with the Greeks. I'm sorry Frank," but she didn't sound very sorry.

I was pretty disappointed.

"Fine. Have fun," I told her.

Everyone stood at the ready.

Then the conch horn sounded.

Immediately my ears were filled with the sound of war cries, but I also noticed quite a few people were smiling and laughing.

I fought a little bit, but mostly people didn't really notice me. I sort of wandered around through the crowd.

Then I felt someone tug at my hand.

"Frank!" It was Hazel.

I raised my bow.

"Oh put the bow down."

She came closer to me.

"You know, you never wished me a happy Valentines Day," she said.

"Uh, I-" I started to say something but she cut me off.

"Come on, let's go take a walk," she said and before I even knew what was happening, I was being dragged into the woods.

Alarms went off in the back of my head, but the stupid part of me, just kept going.

We just walked along a river in silence.

Then she stopped when we stood in front of a limestone cliff. I leaned on it.

She walked closer to me and toyed with my hand.

"You know, I'm kinda disappointed in you Frank."

I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten," I said, hanging my head.

"Well I got you something," she said softly.

"You shouldn't have gotten me-"

She cut me off, and leaned forward.

Closer, closer, closer... and then her lips captured mine. They were soft and sweet.

Then she suddenly grabbed my bow and shouted,"NOW!"

And then I was falling backwards.

I hit the ground and groaned. I took in my surroundings. Leo was standing above me smirking.

I was in Bunker 9. I looked at the doorway and saw Hazel wave sweetly before slamming the door shut.

Gods, I was stupid! She tricked me. And now I was trapped.

* * *

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? REVIEW and tell me! I won't be posting the next part of this on this school week, but I'll post it the week after this one on Thursday. Dose that make any sense? Well anywho, I just posted a new story called 'Just Around the Corner' and please check out 'Cinderella' and 'Letting Go'. Thanks for all you support! REVIEW! **

**Random question: Who do you think is mostly to die in the next 2 books of Heroes of Olympus? Hazel, Frank, Leo, or Percy and Annabeth together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been really busy! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest. REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Jason**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and groaned. I turned over and closed my eyes again. The knocking came back again, this time more persistent. I hopped out of bed and opened the door.

"What?" I growled.

It was Leo.

"Hiya Jason!" he said brightly.

"You've got about two seconds before I take my sword and slice you into little bits."

He mocked hurt. He put his hand on his chest, his eyes wide.

"Jason, I'm hurt! Is that any way to treat someone on Valentines Day? 'Cause I'm sure not feelin' the love, bro!"

I rolled my eyes. I would never stop giving Leo a hard time, even if it was Valentines Day. Wait... VALENTINES DAY?! My eyes bugged out.

"Valentines Day? Leo, that's not for another week you dolt!"

Leo looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Sorry bro! That quest Hecate sent us on completely messed up time so... yeah. Today's Valentine's Day!" he said happily.

"B-but I haven't even gotten Piper anything yet! What am I supposed to get her?" I said, completely flustered.

Leo shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Anywho, don't worry, because Frank forgot, too!" he laughed.

I didn't find this situation very funny.

"How did you not forget? I mean, it's not like you have a girlfriend," I said harshly.

I saw a dark shadow cross over his face, but it quickly flashed back to his clown mask.

"Wow, it's only like eight o'clock in the morning and I've already been reminded twice that I'm single. Thanks. Now I'm _really _feeling the love," Leo grumbled, walking away.

I blinked, and felt a little guilty. I'd never seen Leo not acting all happy and goofy. But I could tell he really was kinda hurt. I guess it never occurred to me that he might actually want a girlfriend, or even has someone who he already likes. But before, I could go after him and apologize, someone called my name.

"Jason!"

I turned around to see who it was. It was Percy. He had a frantic look on his face.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"A very angry Athena," he replied. "She's with Zeus."

"Okay...?"

"Jason, I _completely _forgot that Valentines Day is today! All because of that stupid quest Hecate sent us on!"

I felt a small wave of relief wash over me. I brightened a little bit. But only a little bit.

"Don't worry. I'm as lost as you are. I haven't gotten Piper anything! I thought I still had another week. Man, Piper is going to _kill _me!" I groaned.

"Yeah, well Athena is mad at me for forgetting, Zeus is mad because Athena is angry, and Annabeth is going to end the world if she finds out that I forgot!" Percy complained.

"Whoa, wait, back up. Athena is mad?" I asked.

"Yeah, she sent me a dream saying that I'd better get her daughter something amazing or she was either going to turn me into seaweed or spontaneously combust me, or both. And I'm guessing it's both."

If we hadn't been so caught up in our problems, maybe I would have heard the bushes next to me rustle and maybe heard a soft laugh, but I didn't.

"Wow, I'm sorry dude. I'd help but..." I gestured helplessly.

"It's all good man. I need to go to Olympus and talk to Athena," he gulped. "Wish me luck that I don't get blasted!"

"Oh gods. That really sucks. Why do you need to go?" I asked curiously, hoping to get an idea.

"Um, it's kinda complicated. And I think I have an idea but I'll need to talk to some of the gods first," he said.

"What-" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Sorry Jason! I'm going to go eat some breakfast. If I'm gonna be killed, I might as well be killed on a full stomach!" he said sullenly and ran off.

I went down to the fighting arena, and tried to let go of some steam. I tried thinking of different things I could do for her but I just couldn't. Gods, I was so stupid.

I did everything I could to avoid Piper and even Hazel and Annabeth. I also tried to avoid thinking about the party we were going to have tonight. Great.

I stayed in the arena basically the whole day. I then headed back into my cabin and started to make myself at least look presentable.

After cleaning myself up, heard a knock on the door.

"Jason," called a soft, melodic voice from outside. My heart stopped. I hesitated before opening the doors and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. Wait, scratch that. Here goes everything.

I opened the door, and I'm telling you, Piper looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself!

She wore a beautiful, flowy light blue dress that went down to her knees. She had little makeup on her face, except for the light pink lipstick on her lips.

"Wow... you look beautiful," I whispered.

She flushed happily.

"So do you," she murmured back. "I mean, you look handsome."

I smiled. She took my hand and led me towards the huge campfire.

We talked a little bit about how strange it was for both camps to be in one place, getting along. But other than that, not much conversation passed between the two of us. We didn't really need to talk. Our eyes said it all.

After we danced around and talked to our friends (Percy was nowhere to be seen) we ate dinner and then Chiron called an announcement.

"Demigods!" Chiron yelled to get our attention. We all fell silent.

"A week ago, a handful of campers from Camp Jupiter came here. They have hopefully enjoyed their stay here and made some friends. They are welcome back here anytime. Unfortunately, most will be leaving tomorrow except for the select few who have decided to stay temporarily. Now, on this Valentines Day, in honor of our newfound friendship, we will be playing the Roman War games! You have ten minutes!"

Everyone started talked excitedly.

After about 10 minutes everyone started to leave to change and put their armor on.

"Campers! Romans will defend and Greeks will be on the offense! Although, a few people have switched sides to even out the numbers," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. That can't be good. "Game starts on the horn!"

I started to pull Piper over with me to the Roman side but she stopped me.

"Jason, your with the Romans. I'm with the Greeks," she pointed out.

"But-" I started to complain, but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry Jason! We can hang out some more later," she said with a strange glint in her eyes. But I couldn't figure out what it was about.

She squeezed my hand and ran off.

Everyone stood at the ready.

The conch horn sounded. Immediately, all Hades broke loose, but I could also tell that everyone was enjoying themselves.

I walked around the boundaries, occasionally having to fight off people. I was getting rather bored because none of the action was over near me. I was walking though the woods when a shadow stirred nearby.

I swung around and pointed my sword at the boy standing in front of me. He jumped back.

"Gods, Jason, calm down! I'm not even part of the game!" Nico exclaimed.

I let my sword fall to my side.

"Oh okay. So what's up?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, actually, I found out that you forgot about Valentines Day, and I had an idea."

I flushed and looked down.

"So Persephone has some beautiful jewels in her garden, and I figured she wouldn't notice if one went missing. So I took it and put it on a silver chain for you. Here," he said, taking little box out and showing it to me.

I gasped at its beauty. It was a delicate heart-shaped pendant. And it seemed to constantly change colors. Just like Piper's kaleidoscope eyes.

"Nico, it's perfect! Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, starting to feel a little suspicious.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to help," he said genuinely. He seemed to be telling me the truth.

"Thanks, man! Do you know where she is?"

He closed his eyes.

"I sense her over at the limestone cliff near the river. Right by Bunker 9."

"Okay! Thanks! I owe you one!" I said before running off.

I got to the cliff and saw her there.

Piper was standing, her knife at the ready, and her eyes fierce and more vibrant than the sun.

"Piper," I called softly.

She swung around. I put my hands up.

"Whoa! I just realized that I never wished you a happy Valentines Day."

Her face softened. I walked towards her.

"Piper McLean, I love you," I said, giving her the box.

She wrapped her arms around me an them opened the box. Her eyes widened.

"Oh Jason! It's beautiful!" she gasped.

"Here let me," I said, walking behind her and clasping it around her neck.

She turned around, and gently pressed me against the cliff.

"Thank you Jason. I love you too," she whispered softly.

Then she leaned in and... stole my sword?

"NOW!" she yelled.

And I fell backwards into a room. What the...?

I looked up and saw Piper standing in the doorway. She waved innocently.

"Happy Valentines Day, Jason! Thanks!"

And with that she closed the door. I realized where I was: Bunker 9. I had been trapped.

I looked around and saw Frank sitting on the ground sullenly. Leo was sitting on a bench, happily munching on breath mints.

I groaned.

"Don't worry, man. It happened the same way to me," Frank sighed. "Welcome to the party.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was rushed! I was writing this late into the night! Thank you guys for being so patient! And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I'll try to update on Thursday! Thanks and REVIEW! (Even if you're a guest!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO SORRY that it's taken me this long to update! I feel so bad! I'll update the next one sooner! I love you guys and thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make my day! Hope you like it! REVIEW! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Percy**

_I was in a bright room that was full of thrones. At the head of the room, was the grandest throne, Zeus's._

_Sitting on her throne nearby, was a very angry-looking goddess who I knew to be Athena. And she was looking right at me._

_"Perseus Jackson. Come forward," she said coldly. Oh yeah, that sounded so inviting. I wondered if in a dream it was possible to just turn around and run. But apparently, dreams can't be controlled as I should know by now._

_I hesitantly walked forward, and bowed. "Lord Zeus," I acknowledged. "Lady Athena."_

_Zeus nodded. _

_"Rise, Perseus," Athena ordered. I wanted so badly to snap at her for calling me that name, but I figured that wouldn't be too smart whether I was in a dream or not._

_"Perseus, do you know what today is?" Athena asked._

_"Um, early Thursday morning? Very early," I added, not so subtly pointing out that I'd like to be having a nice dreamless sleep at this hour._

_Athena raised her eyebrows. "That's it?" she asked._

_"Um, did I forget someone's birthday? If so, than happy birthday."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Well, Kelp Head Jr. Let me help you out."_

_She waved her hand and a photo of Annabeth and I appeared._

_"Um...? It's not our anniversary. That was four months and twenty-six days ago," I said, getting kind of flustered._

_"Huh, Clownfish Jr. remembered exactly when their anniversary was. Maybe he did pick up a few good things from Sally Jackson," Zeus muttered._

_Athena looked even more angered._

_"Dad, you're supposed to be on my side!"_

_He looked down sheepishly._

_"Oh, yeah... right. I forgot about that." He cleared his throat. "Perseus Jackson, you have forgotten the importance of this day, and therefore, if you cannot fix this, my daughter has the right to punish you in any way she wishes."_

_"What? Wait, what did I do wrong?!" I asked._

_"You can figure that out yourself. Hmm... I'm thinking that if you don't do something nice for her, I will turn you into seaweed. Or perhaps I will spontaneously combust you," Athena mused. Then she got a light in her eyes._

_"I know! I might do both! That would be perfect! Imagine, killing me ex-boyfriend's son on _this _day! How ironic!" Athena cackled._

_Zeus glanced at her with almost a worried expression. I can't really say I blame him. Athena's insane._

_"Good luck Perseus!"_

I awoke with a start. Athena's evil cackle echoed in my head. And I was also frustrated that she never told me what I was forgetting.

I looked around my cabin and my heart nearly stopped when I saw it. My whole cabin was... pink?! What the Hades?

"BROTHER! You're awake! YAY!" I heard my door burst open, and Tyson ran in. I groaned.

Tyson stopped short.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Um, Tyson, why exactly is my cabin pink?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

He looked at me blankly. "Are you okay, brother?" he asked me.

"Uh... yeah sure," I said weakly. "So why is my cabin pink?"

"Because it's Valentines Day, of course!" he said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Silence. I took that in. My brain seemed to process those words in slow motion. And then, OH SNAP! Valentines Day! Wait... but it can't be today! There's still another week!

"Nice try, Tyson, but Valentines Day isn't for another week!" I told him.

"No, Percy. Valentines Day is _today._ Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked out the cabin window and saw some Aphrodite girls walking by. They had pink dresses on and huge heart earrings. And they were walking around and squealing like idiots. Tyson wasn't lying.

Then I thought of something.

Hecate had sent us on a quest that dealt with these weird time-turner thingies. I bet that's what got my sense of time jacked up. It must be like a case of jet lag but ten times worse. No, make that a hundred times worse.

I looked at the pick mess in my cabin.

I wondered what Annabeth would say when she saw this. I sat up suddenly. Annabeth! Shiz, I totally forgot about her!

"Brother?" Tyson said uncertainly.

I ignored him. There was going to be a dance at the campfire tonight and everyone would have a gift for their dates except for me!

"Um, Tyson, thanks so much buddy! But I've really gotta run!"

I put on a camp T-shirt and some jeans and then I was outta there! I walked out just as Jason was walking out of his cabin.

"Jason!" I called. He turned around.

"Hey, Perce! What's up?" he asked.

Jason and I talked for a little bit, and I found out that he and Frank also forgot, which made me feel a little better. But not much.

I told him how Athena was planning on torturing me if I didn't get Annabeth anything nice. If I hadn't been so caught up in my problems, I might have heard the bushes next to us rustle and a soft laugh come from it. But unfortunately, I didn't hear it.

Then, as we were talking, I got the most brilliant idea! And I knew Annabeth would love it. It was a plan worthy of Athena, which was ironic because I knew that Athena wouldn't like this plan.

"I need to go to Olympus," I told Jason.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just got an idea, but I need to talk to some of the gods first."

"What-" he started to ask, but I cut him off.

"I gotta go eat breakfast! If I'm gonna be killed, I might as well be killed on an empty stomach!"

And then I quite rudely ran off to breakfast, where I met Frank who was also upset about forgetting.

Stupid Hecate. The Fates must hate me.

When we saw Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper heading our way, we left hurriedly but casually.

And then I asked Chiron for permission out of camp and he thankfully obliged.

I called a cab and told him to step on it. Pretty soon, I was standing in front of the Empire State Building. I hesitantly walked in and went into the special elevator that would take me up to Olympus.

I gulped, and my palms became sweaty as I realized what I was about to do.

I starting to get seriously annoyed with Taylor Swift's 'We Are Never Getting Back Together.' I needed to have a talk with whoever chose the music for the elevator. May I just say this: not helping?!

Then, the elevator dinged. I debated whether I should just get right back on and forget about it but an image of smoking seaweed popped into my mind. I sighed and made my decision. I was just going to get over it. I walked fast, wanting this to end as quickly as possible.

When I walked-or rather ran-into the entrance , I promised myself that I would never be aggravated by Tyson decorating my cabin pink again. Because it was _nothing _compared to the Olympus.

Everything was pink! And the music, _gods _what are they playing? It sounds so... mushy. Ew.

A goddess was squealing, and making pink heart-shaped bubbles float all around. She wore a flowing pink dress and her eyes were like kaleidoscopes. Aphrodite.

It seemed like a party was going on. Just great.

I stood just stood there. I just stared at my feet, too blinded by pink and red to look around.

Finally, I cleared my throat. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little creeped out by what happened next.

Immediately, the music cut off. All eyes, as one, turned to me. Pure silence. "Um..."

More silence.

"Well, this is awkward," I stated.

Cricket, cricket.

"Okay, so... I'm just gonna back away slowly now. I was never here," I said, as though trying to hypnotize someone.

I started to back up.

Then, "Perseus," a familiar voice called.

I turned around.

"Dad?"

"Come, Percy."

I was kind of scared. All eyes were on me.

"You know, actually, I think I'm good. I'll just go now," I said. Anything to get out of here.

My dad actually cracked a smile.

"It's okay, son. Come on. Follow me."

I wouldn't to say,"I'd rather not," but I figured I didn't have much of a choice.

I followed him, and realized that we were walking towards the throne room. I suddenly flashed back to all the times that I had come here. And just about every one of those times, I had almost been blasted to pieces. Yay. Such a loving family.

As we walked into the throne room, I felt myself start to hyperventilate.

_Calm down, Percy! If anything, the gods owe you big time for saving the world about a gazillion times!, _I told myself.

All the gods were there. Well, except Aphrodite.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Fish Face Jr." Guess who that was? You got it! Athena.

I reluctantly bowed. "Lady Athena," I muttered.

"Perseus," Zeus called.

I bowed to him. "Lord Zeus," I acknowledged.

"Why have you come?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Um, well, see... it's about Annabeth," I started.

Athena stood up quickly and her the spark in her eyes turned to fire.

"What's wrong with her? What have you done to my daughter?" Athena demanded.

My eyes widened.

"Whoa, Athena! Like, chill out!" Apollo said. He was on his iPod. Typical.

"Shut up, Apollo!"

"Annabeth is fine!" I cut in.

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I had an idea..." I hesitated, not really wanting to tell them the rest. But I knew if I didn't ask, Athena would blast me to pieces.

"Well, spit it out boy!" Athena spat.

"Hey, don't talk to my son that way!" Poseidon yelled.

"I can talk to him however I want, Squirtle!"

"He's _my _son! And I won't tolerate you speaking to him in that tone, Bird Brain!" Poseidon retorted.

"Uh, Dad? Really, it's okay," I said weakly. They continued on as if I had never spoken.

"So what? He's a mortal! _I _am a _goddess!_" Athena argued.

"And guess what? I am a god!"

"Who cares? You act like a child! You have the mind of a three-year old!"

"I do not!" Poseidon pouted.

"Yes you do! Now go eat a donut or something so that I can blast your son to pieces!"

"Will you two shut up?! I can't hear my music with all that bickering!" Apollo whined.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Athena and Poseidon said in unison.

Then, the door to the throne room burst open.

"AWWWWWW! THEY'RE FLIRTING!" Aphrodite squealed.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" both yelled at her.

"You will not be blasting my son to pieces!" Poseidon yelled, resuming the earlier argument.

"Oh, really? Just watch me!" Athena said, turning to me. I gulped.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" Dad yelled, leaping in front of me.

"Move it, Bubble Head! You're ruining my shot!"

"ATHENA AND POSEIDON SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES HATE, THEN COMES MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING, THEN COMES LOVE THAT MAKES ME SQUEAL!" Aphrodite chanted.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" they both roared.

"**SHUT UP**!" Zeus roared. Thunder clapped outside, and a lightning bolt shot down the middle of the room. "Let the boy speak!"

I was glued to the spot. I'd just wanted to die. Maybe I could ask Hades...? Hades smirked as if he could read my mind. Which he probably could.

"So, I was thinking for Valentines Day, I needed to get Annabeth something special."

"You got that right," Athena muttered.

"And, uh, I wanted to ask you if you would let me give Annabeth a ring," I said in a rush.

Silence.

Then, "AWWW! PERCY AND ANNABETH SITTING-"

"Aphrodite, if you don't shut your face, I swear I will shut it for you!" Athena yelled. Then she turned on me.

"You want to marry my daughter!? You're like two years old! And I would never _ever _let the son of Jelly Brain over there marry my daughter!"

"That's not what I meant! I wanted to give Annabeth a promise ring. A promise ring is a token of love that just says that when we grow up, she will marry me. And that until then, I won't date or even second glance another girl. I will give her my unwavering love. Please, I love Annabeth with all my heart," I finished.

More awkward silence.

Then, Athena did something that terrified me...

* * *

**Wow, that's the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories, I think. I know it wasn't the best. This chapter started to get really long, so I decided to make Percy's part into two chapters. So his next part will be posted soon! And I know that this wasn't my best, so sorry about that. Please REVIEW! (Even if you're a guest! :)**


End file.
